


Batgirl '68

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [8]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Batman gets a double, Batgirl senses trouble!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Batman/Batgirl
Series: Batgirl '68 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/832518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Batgirl '68

Note- I do not own the rights to Batman and associated characters, this is my own unofficial tribute to those same. Loosely based on the 1960's tv version and animated series. Dedicated as always to Adam and Yvonne, may they rest in peace.

xxx

Tonight's episode- Batman acquires a double, and Batgirl senses trouble- in colour!

x

Night falls over Gotham City as it inevitably must, and with it comes shadowy figures representing both good and evil.

Barbara Gordon had donned her Batgirl costume a year ago this very evening, and there could not be a prouder girl in Gotham City. As she finished up her warm up routine in the bedroom of her private townhouse in the trendy area of Park Ridge she opened the secret closet. The brown haired beauty stripped off completely and gave a lingering look at her reflection in the full length mirror and was pleased at what she saw.

"You still got it girl."

Five three in her bare feet the attractive twenty four year old turned this way and that and nodded with approval at her athletic figure. Firm perky breasts, supple arched back and tight belly and bottom. She moved to the closet and took her sparkly purple costume and donned it with pride. Tailored by her own fair hands she wriggled into the stretchy spandex full body suit and hitched it up high on her well turned out hips and straight elegant legs. Around her tiny waist she secured the yellow utility belt which contained vital tools. The yellow bat emblem on her front blossomed out over her shapely bosom as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Still a perfect fit Charlie."

The parrot in the cage twittered happily in response to her voice as she tied the cape around her neck and slipped on her elbow length gloves with the bat wings. Finally she pulled on her purple ankle boots and took another look in the mirror, hands on her hips. She held the cowl in her hand and pulled it over her bouffant, back combed hair and adjusted it to her full satisfaction. With the flowing red coloured hair piece she hoped her true identity was hidden.

Once she had checked the outside alley she took the servicer elevator three stories down to the hidden garage and revved up her Yamaha motorcycle and headed out into the Gotham night. Summer had arrived and the air was hot and humid, just the kind of night the low lives and villains of this fair city enjoyed.

"I think I'll head out east first," she decided as she hurried through the labyrinth of deserted streets.

After a routine half hour of her street patrol Batgirl slowed up alongside a store doorway, thinking she had seen an unusual shadow. She dismounted her cycle and made her way over, trying to make out the shape in the inky darkness of night. Suddenly she yelped at a slight stinging in her right buttock and saw a tiny feathered dart sticking out. Her head swirled around and in an instant she crumpled to the street unconscious.

x

"Whooo, hoo, hoo, hoo. Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

Batgirl could not fail to recognise the maniacal laugh that came from the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. White skinned, green haired and purple suited, he loomed over the Domino Daredoll. Not long before, the sinister villain had taken immense joy in stripping the female crime fighter as his henchmen, Mister Latch and Mister Bolt looked on.

"Nice body."

First he had unclasped her cape followed by her utility belt. Chuckling quietly he unzipped her spandex costume from behind and pulled it down to her midsection, revealing her splendid tits. Batgirl lay unmoving as her purple outfit was peeled down her hips and legs until Joker finally removed it completely. He was surprised and thrilled to see the young heroine shunned wearing underwear, and she was now naked as the day she was born.

"Tie her up boys and we'll have us some fun."

Batgirl had awoken and blinked several times as her eyes became accustomed to the light in the nondescript square room. Apart from her cowl, gloves and boots she had been stripped of her costume and quite ruthlessly trussed. Thin white rope entwined her delectable naked body as she laid on the hard floor, her hands tied at the wrists behind her and fettered to her ankles. Her left ankle boot laid across her right knee, and her right leg came up to her backside where it trapped her left boot. One further length of rope went around her waist, down her front and between her upper legs where it linked to her wrists.

"You fiend! Why am I naked! And let me out of these ridiculous bonds!"

Batgirl struggled and wriggled but quite suddenly ceased her efforts. She looked up at the grinning felonious funny man and frowned. Was he aware? Did he do this deliberately? It seemed that the merest wrangling on her part made the front stretch of rope tighten between her thighs and rub her sensitive area of her body. Her vagina no less!

"Something amiss? Here, allow me. Ho ho."

The Joker pulled on her bound wrists and she yelped as the rope stretched and split her pussy lips asunder.

"Holy ripcord! That's tight!"

Batgirl grimaced and closed her eyes shut as the rope dragged against her most private region with the inevitable result of the young woman experiencing an astute mix of pain and pleasure. Joker gave two more tugs on the tormenting rope between her helplessly secured legs and it ran back and forth in a mischievous manner. The titian haired beauty jolted and moaned as she curled up in a foetal position.

"You won't get away with this you horrid creature! Oooh!"

Joker admired her spirit as he gazed at her puffy tipped breasts with the large areolas that resembled brown cups and the equally arousing sight of her writhing buttocks. The section of rope against her curly haired muff had become slightly darker as her love juices began to seep out from within. Unable to disguise her humiliation of her excitement Batgirl refrained from struggling.

"Excellent, you appear to be quite aroused my lovely. Now for the next part of my plan."

Latch and Bolt undid her rope binds and took her by the elbows to another part of the room where she was placed on her back on a flat table about four feet square. Bolt grabbed her by the wrists and handcuffed them together above her head as Latch pulled her lithe legs down the centre of the table to the edge where they dangled over the end at the knees.

"Don't forget the ankles."

"Right boss."

Bolt took each ankle boot in turn and secured them to the two table legs thus causing her vulva to protrude lewdly. Joker again marvelled at her muscled body, particularly her toned abdomen and taut thighs and calves. Athletic yet feminine, strong yet sexy. Batgirl panted and her boobs swelled on her chest as an unexplained sexual excitement caused her curly haired muff to moisten.

"What, what are you intending to do to me?" She said wishing she could close her legs.

"Why, nothing! No, not I my costumed filly. The question is what is BATMAN intending to do to you. Or should I say Batmen!"

Batmen? Isn't there only one caped crusader she thought. As that notion entered her head she gasped aloud as not one but two masked vigilantes entered the room.

"Holy double take!" Exclaimed the curvy brunette.

Batman had a duplicate!

"What devilry is this!" Said the tied and very naked Batgirl.

Identical to the last the pair of strapping six footers stood shoulder to shoulder and stared straight ahead under navy cowls unnervingly silent. Both brawny with wide shoulders and lantern jawlines, each had a torso finely sculpted and both were muscular of leg. Wearing the briefest of trunks they both housed impressive manhood's and if Joker was to be believed, both were in working order.

"I can't take all the credit. Although I consider myself skilled in electronics I have successfully hypnotised the real dynamic dunderhead and also procured his exact likeness from the 'Holographic Analytical Reciprocating Digital Computer' whatever that is. Is he a clone? Or a robot? It matters not. Just to say that he's perfect in every way, right down to the genitals, hah, hah, hah! I wish to carry out one final experiment to see if my replica passes for the real thing and then I will unleash him on the unsuspecting Gotham public and take over the city. I will rob every bank, steal every piece of fine art and seduce every wealthy woman. And with MY Batman alongside nothing will stop me."

"Which one is the real Batman?" Wondered a nervous Batgirl.

"Why don't you see? It's this one." He pointed to the figure on the left. "No, silly me, it's this one. Huh! You know what? I can't quite remember! Hoo, hoo, ha, ha!"

Batgirl felt a trickle of perspiration run down her brow under her cowl, and a distinct trickle of pussy juice run down her ass crevice.

"Yes my dear, to make my point I intend for them to ravish you, separately and together, and if I am satisfied they perform identically 'Operation Double Dare' will commence. Oh, or should I say HIS point, get it? ahah hah."

"You devil!"

"Alright boys do your stuff. Ha, ha, the Joker is wild!"

"Yes Joker," they chimed together in dulcet tones.

Both caped crusaders approached the table, either side of the distressed Batgirl. They swept their flowing capes over their back and dropped their briefs at the same time. Her big green eyes widened at the sight of not one but two monster erections, housed by manly wisps of dark pubic fuzz. Both rock hard organs poked up straight, well in excess of eight and a half inches, with pulsing veins along their respective lengths to underline their virility. Topped off with scarlet mushroom crowns it was impossible to tell one protuberance from the other.

"Batman, please, it's me Batgirl. Help me out of this!"

Both men yanked their rods simultaneously firmly in the masked features of the helpless maiden who turned her head this way and that. The one on her left held his knob to her mouth and she detected a bead of salty pre cum glistening on the tip. Was this the real Batman?

"Go on, you know you want to." Urged Joker to the curious girl.

She opened her mouth and rolled her lips along the undershaft of the generous tool, avoiding the huge head for the moment. Batman stood with hands on hips as he looked down at the head of Batgirl bobbing on his stiffness, painting the stem with her saliva. She desperately wanted to hold it and caress it in her hands but they remained fixed above her head.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she paused to study her work.

Then she turned to the other, patiently awaiting his turn, and greedily devoured this one with an excited fervour she was unable to contain. She sucked him into her mouth with audible slurping noises, her doe like eyes on his as they peered out from under his cowl. His hips undulated slightly as he was obviously enjoying the oral attention of the skilled girl. Was THIS the original? Having tasted both she had to admit they both seemed like the real thing. How lucky was she!

"Having fun boys?" Grinned Joker as he ogled the little play.

Batgirl returned to the first and held his bell end in her pursed lips. He made tiny thrusts with his pelvis and she eagerly lapped at his glans, moaning with utter delight. She would have been very happy serving them both, then the Joker spoke.

"Okay boys, lick her pussy."

Batgirl gasped and watched transfixed as each Batman moved to her parted and firmly secured legs to peer closely at her downy haired muff. They oozed sexual energy as they stood with puffed out chests in the grey upper half of their costumes. Still in cowl and boots it was only their midsections that were bared, and each one still had steel hard erections that jutted out at jaunty angles.

"Batman, have a care, please."

The masked heroine felt her nipples become as hard as bullets as two pairs of full lips smothered and smooched on her pussy until she thought she may very well pass out. She looked down between her legs at the incredible sight of two masked and costumed vigilante crime fighters eating her out. Bubbles of spit made her brown pubes become dappled and her loins tingled with a thousand tiny ripples of pure delight.

"Heavens, two pairs of lips on mine!"

It was true, the twin lookalikes were slobbering over her quim in an almost obscene manner that saw their tongues overlap and intertwine to make her literally swim in spit. Then one focused on delving his tongue into her pink insides over and over as the other now stabbed relentlessly at her clitoris.

"Oh my goodness!"

Unable to close her legs due to the tight binds about her ankles Batgirl was subjected to the most exquisite attention she had ever experienced. In the space of three minutes she enjoyed two thunderous orgasms and her bosom heaved as she gulped in mouthfuls of oxygen. She peered between her thighs as Batman one and Batman two alternated in their indecent stimulation of her sex.

"This...is...won...der...ful!" She murmured as she writhed on her cute ass.

Her legs and arms were beginning to tire from the restraints and she might have given up hope were it not for the acute pleasure from the wicked tongues that worked her pussy. With equal expertise the mirror image crime fighters quickened the pace of their licking and Batgirl convulsed as a third, but by no means lesser climax ripped through her trembling body.

"Whooo, hoo, hoo, whaah, hah, hah! Splendid, splendid. This is going better than I expected. Now for some serious fucking. Batman, would you do the honours?"

"You evil monster! Release Batman from his spell, right this minute."

Batgirl remained defiant against all odds, but at the back of her mind this was a dream come true for her. Sex with Batman, twice over! Batman one pushed his rigid prick into Batgirl's tight pussy and the young heroine moaned in forbidden pleasure as her one true beloved hero plunged in deep. He leaned forward and fondled her breasts as he settled on her bound body and began to fuck her with steady and assured thrusts.

"Oh Batman! Are you he? Feels so divine."

The masked girl moaned and panted as her naked body glistened with sweat in the windowless room. Batman picked up the pace and Batgirl became lost in a sensual euphoria as she was fucked without respite by the very virile hunk between her legs. With his boots planted wide his dimpled butt rocked to and fro as he piston fucked the hapless Batgirl.

"Silly me, I should have brought a camera." Said Joker at the missed opportunity.

Batman two now assumed the position and pushed in with a sturdy thrust of his hips that inched his massive member inside Batgirl's wetness. He began to saw back and forth and her stomach churned from the pounding hammer lunges that that made her back arch on the table. His heavy weight on her pinned her flat under him as she surrendered her all to him.

"Yes Batman, this is you isn't it? Fuck me, fuck me, yes, yes, yes!"

She screamed as she was penetrated deeper than ever as his above average cock moved in and out like lightning. He rose and fell on her and every muscle tightened in his entire body. Then just as she came around his tunneling tool he roared loudly and exploded inside her molten pussy and sent rope after rope of hot jizz into her. Batgirl lay there and wondered when he would stop as spasm after spasm racked his chiseled physique.

"Batman! That was the best!" She purred as she studied her raw pussy.

But wait, there was more to come as the caped crusader withdrew his fizzing cock and was replaced by his exact double! Just as Batman one's cum still dribbled from her gaping pussy Batman two threw his cape over his shoulder and shoved his prick into her sodden twat. He slipped and slid in and out and his length became coated in the others goo as the Domino Daredoll was royally fucked.

"This is incredible! There's no difference! It's the same cock! The same!"

Batman two propped his body up on his gloved hands and watched the bound beauty pant heavily as his thick appendage surged up inside her sopping cunt. Her pale belly and tits jiggled under his frantic stabs of his rampant cock as he ceaselessly fucked her good. Batgirl was enthralled despite the discomfort of her ropes and cuffs, the only thing that the sex crazed woman focused on was HIM pounding her vulnerable pussy. It was so good!

"My darling Batman, if only you knew the things you do to me."

She gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head as she came with an ecstatic abandon, and Batman stiffened as a stream of semen raced through his tingling shaft and flooded her pussy. He collapsed atop of the quivering girl and their sweat streaked bodies merged in their post coital bliss.

"By the saints of wicked mirth, superb, wonderful! Give yourselves an A plus. Now I can live my dream of being supreme master criminal. Batman two, you may now kill your rival!"

"No! You can't!"

Batgirl tried to raise up, her pussy leaked excessive amounts of fluids out onto the table under her butt as she saw the exact doubles face off. It was then that the facsimile Batman felt a resistance to his orders, unable to inflict harm to what he considered his own persona. H.A.R.D.A.C., his creator, had done too perfect of a job duplicating his personality and he shut down completely in non compliance.

"No, no! Kill him you fool, kill Batman!"

"Batman, come here and untie me, this is Batgirl."

"Batgirl? In the flesh? Yes, I will help."

The vigilante moved to the table and helped the trembling and fatigued Batgirl from her restraints as Joker slipped away in defeat with his two cronies. Batgirl found her costume and got dressed, and after a lingering final look at her idol's flaccid cock, licked it squeaky clean and rehoused it in his trunks for him. As he recovered from his posthypnotic state, he failed to recollect the last few hours as a state of amnesia set in.

"Batgirl! What happened! Where is this place? And who or what is that!"

He pointed to the deactivated robot and looked agape at the machine and it's exposed and soiled groin. Moving for a closer look he failed to see Batgirl slip out unnoticed. He would never know the glowing satisfaction Batgirl had enjoyed from their fantastic intercourse, only she would remember this day forever.

END


End file.
